Tanyahontas Mousekewitz 2: Journey to a New World (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style)
Here is Paul Young and Paul Young 65's twenty fourth movie spoof of Tanyahontas Mousekewitz 2: Journey to a New World. Cast *Tanya Mousekewitz (from An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West) as Pocahontas *Jenner (from The Secret Of NIMH) as Governor Ratcliffe *Justin (from The Secret of NIMH) as John Smith *Tom (from Tom and Jerry) as Meeko *Jerry (from Tom and Jerry) as Flit *Spike (from Tom and Jerry) as Percy *King Harold (from Shrek) as King James *Queen Lilian (from Shrek) as Queen Anne *Timmy Brisby (from The Secret of NIMH) as John Rolfe *Miss Kitty Mouse (from The Great Mouse Detective) as Nakoma *Starkiller (from Star Wars) as Kocoum (whom he'd survived) *Papa Mouskewitz (from An American Tail) as Chief Powhatan *Mrs. Mulch (from Wallace and Gromit) as Grandmother Willow *Granny (from Looney Tunes) as Mrs. Jenkins *Geppetto (from Pinocchio) as Uttamatomakkin Scenes *Tanyahontas Mousekewitz 2: Journey to a New World (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 1. (English) *Tanyahontas Mousekewitz 2: Journey to a New World (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 2. (English) *Tanyahontas Mousekewitz 2: Journey to a New World (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 3. (Francais) *Tanyahontas Mousekewitz 2: Journey to a New World (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 4. (Francais) *Tanyahontas Mousekewitz 2: Journey to a New World (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 5. (English) *Tanyahontas Mousekewitz 2: Journey to a New World (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 6. (Francais) *Tanyahontas Mousekewitz 2: Journey to a New World (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 7. (English) *Tanyahontas Mousekewitz 2: Journey to a New World (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 8. (Spanish) *Tanyahontas Mousekewitz 2: Journey to a New World (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 9. (English) *Tanyahontas Mousekewitz 2: Journey to a New World (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 10. (English) *Tanyahontas Mousekewitz 2: Journey to a New World (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 11. (English) (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *SaberOn.wav *Hum 5.wav *Hum 1.wav *coolsaber.wav *Hum 2.wav *Spin 3.wav *Swing01.wav *sthswng1.wav *2 clash CK.wav *saber sequence 2.wav *Spin 2.wav *Swing02.wav *sthtwrl1.wav *Hum 4.wav *Saberblk.wav *Spin 6.wav *Spin 1.wav *Spin 4.wav *Spin 5.wav *lasrhit3.wav *SlowSabr.wav *fx5.wav *lasrhit4.wav *lasrhit2.wav *lasrhit1.wav *sthswng3.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *ltsaberswing05.wav tpmsaber1.zip *sabrswg2.wav *sabrswg1.wav tpmsaber1.zip *sabroff1.wav forcesounds2.zip *forcepull01.wav *forcethrow01.wav *forcelitning02.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav forcesounds1.zip *forcedestruct01.wav *forceblind01.wav soundsblaster.zip *trprout1.wav *pistout1.wav *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *pistol-1.wav *repeat-1.wav *reptrrico01.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 Voice Cast (English) *Tanya Mousekewitz - Microsoft Mary *Justin - Microsoft Sam *Jenner - Radar Overseer Jimmy *Tom - Radar Overseer Scotty *Jerry - Radar Overseer Hank (+10) *Spike - Microsoft Sam (-10) *Papa Mousekewitz - Microsoft Mike *Mrs. Mulch - Microsoft Mary (-10) *Miss Kitty Mouse - Radar Overseer Beulah (+10) *Starkiller - Microsoft Sam (+10) *Grandpa Lou - Radar Overseer Mr. Warner *Whiff - Radar Overseer Scotty *Duncan - Robosoft 3 *Donald and Douglas - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+5) and Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) *Narrator - Microsoft Mike (+10) Voice Cast (Spanish) *Tanya Mousekewitz - Carmen Loquendo V1 *Justin - Carlos Loquendo V1 *Jenner - Jorge Loquendo V1 (+5) *Tom - Jorge Loquendo V1 (+10) *Jerry - Diego Loquendo V1 (+10) *Spike - Juan Loquendo V1 (-10) *Papa Mouskewitz - Jorge Loquendo V1 *Mrs. Mulch - Esperanza Loquendo V1 *Miss Kitty Mouse - Francisca Loquendo V1 (+10) *Starkiller - Roberto Loquendo V1 *Grandpa Lou - Ludoviko Loquendo V2 *Whiff - Juan Loquendo V1 *Duncan - Carlos Loquendo V1 (-4.000) *Donald and Douglas - Carlos Loquendo V1 (+5) and Carlos Loquendo V1 (+10) *Narrator - Jorge Loquendo V1 (+10) Trivia *Justin's lightsaber will be purple and will have the coolsaber.wav, Hum 4.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Jenner's lightsaber staff will be red and will have the SaberOn.wav, lightsaber_03.wav, Hum 5.wav, Hum 2.wav, sabroff1.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World Movie Spoofs Category:Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World Movie Spoof